1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to window barrier apparatuses. More particularly, it relates to a window guard and defensive barrier device for protecting and/or shielding family members or personnel located within the interior of a building structure or room against firing of projectiles through a window opening.
2. Prior Art
As is generally well known, windows are typically allowed to be opened or closed in residential and industrial buildings. These windows are provided with transparent panels so as to permit the entrance of sunlight and the passage of air for ventilation. Also, these windows may sometimes perform the function of being emergency exits in the event of a fire and the like. However, in the current and unpredictable world environment the security of the building and the safety of the people therein are thus compromised or threatened due to the relative ease by which an aggressor equipped with guns, rifles, and the like can fire projectiles through the window opening and into the interior of the building.
In view of the present global conditions, there exist a great demand for a window guard and defensive barrier device for providing of security and protection to family members and/or personnel located within residential or commercial building from assault by an aggressor carrying firearms. In order to be completely efficient and effective, the window barrier device should be capable of being installed easily and quickly into the space of the window opening. It would also be desirable that the window barrier device be made of a durable construction. Further, the window barrier device should be relatively economical to manufacture and easy to assemble.